spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Fernando Reforma
The Second Fernando Reforma The Second Fernando Reforma, beginning around the time Ezequiel Clemente left, and finishing on April 14, 1751, was done in an act to bring freedom of choice to the people of Spain in deciding where they want to go. The reforma changed ranks, added and removed Cabinet positions, adding the new Cortes Generales, and finally, the new Hybrid Act and Succession Law. In Terms of OOC -On the Discord page, the typical green color for conquistadors has now been switched out for blue. -The Bishops now retain the Conquistador's green color, rather than the maroon. - The new rank of "Senator" has been added. -Ferdinand's cabinet, rather than the light blue, is now a light yellow. -The colors shall continue to change. Body On the eve of this morning of April 14th, 1751, His Most Catholic Majesty Ferdinand Clemente, the sixth of his name, King of Spain, of León, of Aragon, of Navarre, of Granada, of Toledo, of Valencia, of Galicia, of Majorca, of Seville, of Córdoba, of Murcia, of Menorca, of Jaén, of the Algarves, of Algeciras, of the Canary Islands, of the East Indies, of Jerusalem, of Syria, of Iraq, the West Indies and of the Islands and Mainland of the Ocean Sea; has passed The Second Fernando Reforma. When the first Reforma was brought to Spain roughly three months ago, it was to bring a more effective and balanced administration to Spain, as well as try and bring citizens forward to a more active role. However over time, loopholes were starting to be clearly visible. My younger brother Prince Ezequiel Clemente was most responsible for this, as he managed to chokehold nearly everyone in order to keep his absolute power in check during my absence. His over-reaching ambition has left Spain scarred and deformed. THIS second reform will see that ALL citizens will be HEARD and that all citizens can have as many options as possible as to what path they wish to take. The big changes, as follows: The Changes Within the Cabinet A) Ministry of Internal Affairs: 1) Princess Akimi Clemente - Minister of Internal Affairs: Oversees and helps all duties within the ministry. 2) Lady Duchess Elise Diaz - Someone to manage the guild on a day-to-day basis (Greetings, friendly attitude, making conversation, being helpful, giving advice, answering questions etc. 3) Princess Halle Clemente - Junior level undersecretary who manages planning for guild events, etc 4) Duchess Thorne Vega - Junior level undersecretary who manages the guild security (kicking trolls, making sure malicious individuals aren't brought in, etc)* 5) Duke Lock Aveiredes - Junior level undersecretary who manages recruitment efforts and citizenship B) Ministry of Foreign Affairs: - To enact the Kings foreign agenda. 1) Viscount Samuel Aveiredes - Foreign Minister to Switzerland 2) Princess Akimi Clemente - Foreign Minister to Great Britain 3) Princess Halle Clemente - Foreign Minister to The Netherlands 4) All Ministers to the rest of the nations C) Ministry of War: 1) Admiral Count Kenway Vega - Minister of Nautical Warfare: Serves as the essential leader of the military who is responsible for practicing and carrying out SvS practices, the upkeep of the Spanish Armada, 2) The chain of command for the Spanish Armada: Admiral Count Kenway Vega , Admiral Count Max Ortez , Lady Duchess Elise Diaz ( Zenter should the need arise) The Changes Elsewhere " The great change I am most excited about, is the newly formed Cortes Generales. This is a consultative assembly which can meet to discuss how the nation is ran, and what recommendations the common citizens have. It shall meet at minimal once a week, and would serve as an opportunity to get more people involved in RP and allow for discussion within the Kingdom. " -Ferdinand Clemente, 1751 1) Sessions be chaired by The King himself (There will eventually be a Speaker of the assembly that the King hopes to find as soon as possible.) 2) Members of the Cortes Generales will be given a role called "Senator." To obtain this role, they must simply ask a cabinet member for it. The Hybrid Act of 1751 A common confusion within the nobility is if a woman of one house were to marry a man of another house. Therefore, a woman who weds a man in another house will hold both names, with their husbands name first, and their maiden name second. If both names cannot fit in the nickname, then the wife will only take her husbands name. And finally, a reminder that incest and inbreeding is a high act of treason. Succession The Succession Law - Previously, Spain was purely an agnatic succession in order to see that my brother Prince Ezequiel Clemente remain the heir. This will no longer be the case. The law shall henceforth be Agnatic-Cognatic Primogeniture. This states that both males and females can inherit. I have not yet currently named an official heir. Minor Changes - Iberian Commerce Guild is disbanded. - The head male of the Clergy shall be known as Arch Bishop, and any other male that follows shall be known as Bishop (And be given the role Archbishop or Bishop) - The head female of the Clergy shall be known as Mother, and any other female that follows shall be known as Sister (And be given the role Nun) - The Order of Santiago will have very slight changes but overall remain the same. - Conquisator will remain the same. Closing Statement On a final note I will state that this will be the last Reforma that I do. In the future any changes that have to be made will be made as soon as possible. Never again will I let this government get so goofed and choked. If my activity does not improve I may have to resort to naming a regent for a small amount of time. But with that being said, I will not be so kind to others being inactive. If your activity drops without notifying a cabinet member with a valid reason as to why, you will be removed of whatever roles you have (besides citizen). I'd like to personally thank the Princess Halle Clemente and the Princess Akimi Clemente for their personal patience, support and advise. And I'd also like to thank the Lord Joseph Grey for heavily helping create a template for the cabinet and suggestions. For this, he shall be given "honorable guest" role. Category:The Kingdom of Spain